PS I love you
by Uniqlo
Summary: A Harry/OC oneshot.


You know that feeling in your heart? When your heart is just pounding, like it's actually outside your ribs. Exposed, venerable, but wonderful and awful, and heartsick, and alive, all at the same time? Thats what I am feeling right Potter sat in the common friends and everyone was wasnt got up and left to sit by the fire.

In his hand were from the woman he was in love lets start from the beginning.

Harry was on his way to see always felt he loved her but every time they kissed or just didn't feel was dead walked the common room one day."Ginny" he looked over to see a unfamiliar looked up and her mouth droped."Whoa"She walked over to him."Ok...whats with all this."She said moving her hands in a circular motion around his looked at ...Cute and is the only person I have met who hasn't randomly started shaking my hand. I like I just met her... but she seems is! She's talking speak you moron. "Who are you?" He looked at him. "I could ask you the same question." "I'm Harry,Harry Potter."She raised an eyebrow."Ok Harry why are you Here?" "What?This is my school house."She glared at you."Um..Yeah I think I would know I'm Ginny's cousin." Harry looked taken didn't even know Ginny looked at him for a second when a light bulb went off." You see I was in America."He looked at her blankly."What?"She looked at him."She never mentioned me?"He shoke his head."No."She looked down."Wierd."

She told him about how she went to America a while back to go to a music and magic how she was back for the summer.

Harry told her about the houses and all because you were new.

"Sounds cool."She said looking at him in didn't know what it was about this girl who intrigued him so much but he liked it."So why do you like music so much?"He asked starting another smiled."Many reasons but I guess mostly because my father always thought that music was away of expressing feelings about I guess it rubbed off on me."He looked at her."Ginny dosnt really like music much.""Why not?"She looked at him and shruged."I'm not sure. I guess she just didn't find it as appealing to way I see it Ginny is like my mom and I'm like my is woeful and sweet but a little bit of a ditz my father was Nice and creative and very that im very smart..but you know what I about you?Who are you more like your mom or dad?"He looked down."I don't know."She lifted his chin."What do you mean?"He looked away."I don't know my father and my mother died when I was little."She looked at him with a sad expression."Oh..."Ginny then walked in the house."Umm..Oh hey Harry...hehe..."She said nervuse."How come you never said your cousin was coming?"Harry asked looking at Ginny."I..I..."Before she could answer Laydia spoke."She dosnt like me very much."Harry looked from Ginny to her."Why?"She shruged."Dont know she just dosnt."Ginny glared at her."I don't hate you."Laydia looked at her."I never said you did.I said you don't like me much."Ginny looked at her still glaring but using a fake smile."I love you Laydia."Liar Laydia looked up."Great then she can hang out with us." "What?"You and Ginny both said."Harry you never want more people in our group whats going on?"Ginny asked."Im not sure..I just have a feeling she would be a good friend."Harry said fake smiled again."Ok."She said threw her teeth.

2 months later  
Laydia and Inuyasha became very found that it was easy to talk to each other and that they were slowly falling for each other.

Laydias Pov  
I sat with my back against a tree with my ipod in hand. I began to listen to fallen by all american writing a Inuyasha came sat next to me and I put the letter away."What y'a doin."He asked."Just listening to music."I said was so cute."He looked at me."Its time to go."We got to class.A girl sat in the class while a man talked to her."Tam..we need to know... .She reached for a parchment and paper."No."The man said."Try using words.."His voice was didn't respond"Fine will try tomorrow."He turned to see the class."Ah...I wasnt expecting you for a couple minutes.""Im sorry who are you?"I asked."Why im the new teacher of this class."Harry glared as the teacher toke my hand and kissed it."Right well it was nice to meet you.""And you as listen the reason I called you is I need help these people are sick and its risking farther others.I need you to find out a potion I can make that will stop infection to other students.""I he left I talked to the girl."Excuse me.I know you might not want to talk to me either but I need to ask you about your he a good person?I need to is within my power to drastically change his circumstances, but I don't want to give that man a gift he doesn't ."She sighed and grabbed her paper and parchment.

The potion he gives me makes me dizzy.I would like a different one."

"Well that quiet reasonable."

"I don't take the potion so he punishes me.."

She started to cry. "How does he punish you?"She was now in hysterics.

Harrys pov  
I was looking for was caring Man was near me."Miss what are you doing."She gave the woman to madam Profey."Give her a bath." "Thank you..thank you..."The girl said as she was carried in a was going on.

Laydias pov  
"I might stop by from time to sure your treating these students don't treat people like that."He looked at me nerves."This is all a misunderstanding."I looked over."And to think I almost believed you..Almost."I sat by a tree outside by the came by."The first time I ever saw a box jellyfish, I was twelve."I said not looking at him."My father took me to the Monterey Bay Aquarium. I never forgot what he said... That it was the most deadly creature on earth. To me it was just the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."He looked at me."I love you"Was all he said.I thought I heard wrong."What?"He looked at me."I am with no doubt absolutely and completely in love with you know what I don't care if the world knows."I didn't know what to I didnt I just stared at him with my mouth open like and idiot."What?"He sighed."I understand if you dont feel the same way but I just thought you should know."With out thinking I jumped up and kissed embarrassed me."I love you too."I sid in a soft then Ginny found us."Damn it!"She shouted."I knew this would happen!I KNEW IT!"I was shocked."You knew what?"I was very confused."YOU STOLE HARRY FROM ME!"I looked at her."I did?"She glared.I looked down."Im sorry..Excuse me."I left."

Harry's pov  
3 years later  
I sat by the lake after she didn't come she sent was in America.I remember the first letter I got I looked at the bag of letters and found it.

Dear Harry,  
If I was writing you a letter, it would probably sounds something like an apology. I know every girl deserves a partner who'd want a nice man such as yourself... who was also a good wife, a fine member of a society. And I can't rightly say that I'm any of that. And I'm not sure the world is such a fine place to be with you. Many of the people I've met are not worth meeting. Many of the things that happened are not worth living through. And you shouldn't take it personal, Harry... if I don't seem like all the other women in love, jumping all over themselves with joy. I frankly don't know what I got to give you, Harry. What if I leave School,and find out I dont love you? What the hell am I gonna give you then? All my life, Harry, the only thing I wanna do is run away. What kind of girl is that? I wish I could think other things, Harry, like excitement that your with me now... or faith that I'll be a good girlfriend... even if my life ain't such a good place, and the world as I see it ain't so pretty like they'd have you believe in a book. Anyway, writing this letter to you, sounds more like a letter writing to me, don't it?  
Love, Laydia.

Another letter you liked was short but nice.  
Dear Harry,  
I hope someday somebody wants to hold you for 20 minutes straight and that's all they do. They don't pull away. They don't look at your face. They don't try to kiss you. All they do is wrap you up in their arms and hold on tight, without an ounce of selfishness in once asked me if I was Happy in a letter you responded ask a serious question, I'll give you a serious answer: Happy enough. I don't expect much. I don't get much, I don't give much. I generally enjoy whatever comes along. That's my answer for you, summed up for your strange consideration. I'm happy enough.  
love Laydia.

And the last letter  
Dear Harry,  
I have a feeling this is the last letter, because there is only one thing left to tell you. It isn't to go down memory lane or make you buy a lamp, you can take care of yourself without any help from me. It's to tell you how much you move me, how you changed me. You made me a better person, by loving me Harry. And for that, I am eternally grateful... literally. If you can promise me anything, promise me that whenever you're sad, or unsure, or you lose complete faith, that you'll try to see yourself through my eyes. Thank you for the honor of being in my life. I'm a girl with no regrets. How lucky am I. You made my life, Harry. But I'm just one chapter in yours. There'll be more. I promise. So here it comes, the big one. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Watch out for that signal, when life as you know it ends.  
love Laydia  
P.S. I will always love you.

So I wrote never got a reply.

It said

Dear Laydia,  
You said you wanted me to fall in love again, and maybe one day I will. But there are all kinds of love out there. This is my one and only life, And its a great and terrible and short and endless thing, and none of us come out of it alive. I don't have a plan... except, it's time I laughed again.I have never seen the world...I have never seen America. So, I'm going back where we started... Maybe now I'll understand. I don't know how you did it, but you brought me back from the dead. I'll write to you again soon.  
Love Harry  
P.S... Guess what?


End file.
